Not Just in Emergencies
by Candybree
Summary: Jack is working late but can't concentrate so he decides to go see Ianto. Ianto gave him a key, but he isn't sure he should use it.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything. I only wish I did.**

**Italics are flashback**

Jack looked at the clock. 00:47. Ianto would have been home for four hours by now and would be sleeping peacefully. He looked back down at the report he was supposed to be writing. It was time sensitive and had to be completed by 9:00 but all Jack could think about was Ianto. He had offered to stay and help Jack out but Jack could tell he was exhausted and told him to go home and sleep. Now Jack was regretting it. He wanted nothing more than to hold his young Welshman.

After another fifteen minutes went by and Jack still hadn't managed to finish any more of the report, he decided that he was wasting his time and he would just go to Ianto. He could come in early and finish the report. It would be easier with Ianto's help anyway. Happy with his decision, Jack grabbed his coat and ran to the SUV.

Half an hour later Jack was standing outside Ianto's flat, holding the key but almost afraid to use it. The key had originally been made in case there was an emergency, but this wasn't an emergency. Then again, Ianto had given him permission to use it...

_They had just finished dinner, Jack had made spaghetti, and they were cleaning up when Ianto brought up the subject._

"_I would give you a key, but you already have one. So instead you have my permission to use the key whenever you want, not just in an emergency." Ianto said._

"_I would give you a key to my place too, but you already technically have on and you already have permission to come in whenever you want, seeing as you work here." They both laughed and Jack kissed Ianto softly._

Jack rested his head against the door. Even with permission it felt wrong to use the key and let himself into the flat. Jack waited for another minute and decided he couldn't do it. He would go back to the Hub and finish the report somehow.

Jack was just about to leave when Ianto opened the door, in his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt but wearing his coat. He looked at Jack and Jack looked back at him. They were both surprised to see the other. Ianto stepped back and let Jack in.

"Is anything wrong Jack?" Ianto asked as he closed the door. He was worried that there was an alien invasion. Jack shook his head, eyes on the floor instead of on Ianto. "Then what were you doing outside?"

"I'm sorry, I should go." Jack said quickly, turning to leave.

"That's not what I meant Jack." Ianto said hurriedly, grabbing Jack's arm. "I meant why were you out there instead of in here?" Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into a hug.

"I wasn't sure about using the key. It felt kind of wrong. Like I was intruding."

"Give me the key." Ianto said, pulling out of the embrace and holding out his hand. Jack looked at him questioningly but handed the key over. "Jack, I would love it if you would accept this key to my flat so you can come in whenever you fell like, no matter what time it is." Ianto said, handing the key back to Jack. "Aren't you supposed to be working though? Some important report that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. That's why you didn't come home with me in the first place isn't it?"

"Yeah, and it still isn't done, but I couldn't concentrate." Jack said, looking at the floor again. "I missed you and all I could think about was how I wanted to be holding you and watching you sleep."

Ianto looked at his lover carefully. He had never seen this insecure side of Jack when it came to their relationship. He had seen Jack unsure of whether or not he had done the right thing in a given situation, but he was always confident when it came to their relationship. Ianto lifted Jack's face with a finger under his chin and forced Jack to look at him.

"I was coming to the Hub to see you. I figured I could help you do whatever you were doing and we could crawl down into that hole you call a room and spend a few hours together sleeping on that thing you say is a bed." Ianto told him. "I can't sleep without you beside me Jack."

Jack smiled and placed a light kiss on Ianto's lips.

"Let's go to bed then." Jack said, his usual grin back.

Jack stripped down to his boxers and Ianto pulled off his coat and shirt. They climbed into bed and Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto automatically and Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled and kissed the top of Ianto's head as the younger man quickly fell asleep.

"I love you." Jack whispered. Ianto moved closer to him, responding to the words even while he was asleep.

Here, holding a sleeping Ianto in his arms, life was perfect for Jack.


End file.
